Consequnces
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: Summary: When sexy male model Jace Herondale comes into New York for a photo shoot and autographs, Clary gets caught up in his good looks and the victim to an innocent dare that changes her life forever. Rating changed due to some sexual reference/content & language.
1. Every Teenage Girl

**Clary's POV**

I heard a squeal come from down the hallway as I shut my locker and turned to see my best friend Isabelle running towards me. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Isabelle squealed with excitement. I rolled my eyes, I'm sure her news wasn't as exciting as she made it out to be. Sometimes she was such a drama queen.

I turned and began heading towards my last class. "What is it this time Isabelle?" Grabbing my hand, she pulled me close and wrapped an arm around me. "Guess who is coming to town tomorrow for a photo shoot and autograph session?" By now she was bouncing on her heels. I racked my brain and came up blank. Isabelle sighed exasperatedly, "Jace Herondale and Simon Lewis!"

I stared up at her, my heart pounding in my chest. I had been 'in love' with Jace since he first started modeling when he was younger. Isabelle always drooled over his best friend and co-worker, Simon. The trio was always together, movies, photos, everything and anything. "Looks like I know where we're going tomorrow!" I told her, the excitement growing. A grin spread on Isabelle's face. "That's my girl."

The bell rang and we headed off to our last class. Class drug on, all I could think about was what I would wear. Then I began to daydream of Jace. What it might be like to be his girlfriend. My cheeks reddened at the thoughts and the bell rang, snapping me out of my Jace trance and back to reality.

I quickly found Isabelle and we began planning out how we'd wear our hair and what we think would be cute and make up striking, make us stand out the most.

**_Jace's POV_**

I groaned when I heard the news about going to New York. I looked over at Simon, whose grim expression matched mine. The photo shoot I didn't care about, it was the autograph sessions that I hated the most. Occasionally it did get me laid, but hitting it and quitting it was becoming old and I think Aline was beginning to suspect that I was cheating on her.

"C'mon, do we really have to do the autograph session?" I whined, looking up at my manager James. In return, I received a stern look. "Yes Jace, you do. Play nice with the people from New York, act like you give a crap and the publicity will be great!" Simon rolled his eyes and shut is window, I just sighed. In a few hours we would be in New York, feeling defeated, I just shut my eyes and fell asleep.

James woke us up when we arrived. The car ride to the hotel was quiet, neither Simon nor I were in the mood to talk and joke around. Pulling up, I noticed the hotel was right next to an Art Gallery. It appeared to be family owned business. Standing outside was a girl about my age, her fiery red hair was twisted up into a sophisticated bun and she wore old painter's clothes. When she turned her hair, I smiled and waved. Her face was beautiful; those emerald eyes of hers seemed to bore into me as she returned the anxious wave.

A dark-hair girl with a sexy body walked around the corner and splattered paint on her, laughing as the red-head squealed and ran after her. I shook my head, a smile on my lips as I made my way inside. Maybe this visit wouldn't be so bad.

**_Clary's POV_**

"Ohmygod! Izzy! HE WAVED AT ME! DID YOU SEE, DID YOU SEE?!" I practically screamed with excitement. Isabelle laughed as she nodded. "I totally did! Ahh, I'm so jealous! I wish Simon would have waved at me." Isabelle replied, a little sad. I frowned a little, "You'll meet him tomorrow. Cheer up. Now come, we have a small fashion show to do in my bedroom. Tomorrow is a big day!"


	2. Meeting The Stars

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to Isabelle pouncing on me around 8:30. "Get uppppppp missy! We have to be primped by 11." I groaned and threw a pillow at her. I heard a small "Uh!" As it hit her in the head and I couldn't help but to laugh as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Only to be whacked in the face with the pillow that I threw at Izzy just moments before.

By the time 11 rolled around, we dressed and headed out to the mall where to shoot was taking place. My curly red hair was draping down my back where as Isabelle's black flat hair was put up in a beautiful bun. She was wearing a plain red dress and heels, trying to appear sassy and sophisticated. I was going for more plain, more… me. I had on jeans and my favorite converse and a plain white shirt.

The mall was busy everyday but today it was extra busy, of course. Quickly, we went inside and pushed our way through the crowd of girls. When we reached the front, we were in heaven. Jace and Simon were shirtless and in nice tight jeans. Their muscles were glistening with sweat from the lights. I watched with awe as they worked.

**Jace's POV**

The girl, with the beautiful emerald green eyes was here. They seemed to pierce into him as he moved from angle to angle. All the females just about died with happiness at every move they seemed to make.

When the shoot was over, Simon and I out our shirts on and headed to the autograph booth where we were swarmed with woman trampling one another to get to us. Every girl there seemed to be the same. Dressed up like some rag doll, hoping for a shot at being with either of the two men. Simon grinned as the line began to die down and he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "The next girl that comes in line, you have to ask out on a date. No exceptions."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that a dare my dear friend?" Simon just laughed and shook his head. I looked up as the next girl walked up, her beautiful emerald eyes staring into mine as I smiled. "Hello beautiful, I do believe I saw you yesterday. I'm Jace." The girl just smiled, blushing like crazy. "I'm Clary." She replied quietly. "Clary, what a cute name. How would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

**Clary's POV **

I was speechless. Jace was asking ME out! "Uhh, yeah, sure. I'd love too!" Isabelle was too busy talking quietly with Simon, laughing and giggling to even know what was going on. I saw them exchange numbers and shook my head. "So, I'll pick you up around 8? At that Art gallery. Sound good?" Said Jace, tearing my attention back to his beautiful face. "Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

We left after getting pictures, hugs and autographs. Today was absolutely perfect and I was freaking out. Tonight, I was going to be going on a date with Jace Herondale!


	3. The Date

**Clary's POV**

After dragging Isabelle away from Simon, we made our way back to my house. I still a few hours before my date tonight and I was still freaking out over it. Isabelle told my mom, who just got this grin on her face and sat me down in the chair. "Izzy, you get one side, I get the other." With a flick of her finger, she turned her straightener on and Izzy copied her and they got busy straightening my hair. I was too happy to even complain.

They finished after a few hours and before they let me see it, my mother and Izzy parted it and then started on my makeup. I looked over at the clock once I was free from the makeup monsters. 7:05. Shit. I began to freak out even more. My mother followed my eyes to the clock and poked me almost in the eye. "Hey, pay attention to me! Time to dress and then we'll have you at the Art gallery before he gets there!"

All I did was nod in response. I trusted these two woman with my life. My mom left the room, only to return with something in her hand. It was her favorite green dress. "Mom, I.." She cut me off before I could finish. "We redheads always look our best in green. Here my love, wear this." She never let me wear her clothes, let alone her favorite dress! I nodded and the two helped me put it on and then I slipped into the heels.

I examined myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like myself. I looked more grown up and not so much like a eighteen-year old. The strapless, knee-length dress fit to my curves. My red hair making my emerald eyes stand out. I just smiled as I admired myself in the mirror. "Daaaaamn girl. If I was lesbian, I'd be all over you!" said Isabelle, winking playfully at me before cracking up. I just shook my head, laughing with her as my mother shooed me out the door and into the car to take me to the gallery to meet Jace.

**Jace's POV**

I let the water run down my body for a while before finally washing my hair and getting out. My thoughts were on the redheaded girl I was taking out in a little bit. I smiled at the thought of her. She was just a shy thing, those eyes of hers though. Those were the eyes of a real beauty. Something to get lost in for hours; nothing compared to Aline's.

I turned the water off and got out. After drying off and putting boxers on, I headed back into the room and checked the clock. 7:30. Walking over to the window, I still saw no sign of her yet. I turned and headed to my bed where my open suitcase sat. Grabbing my black button up shirt, I put it on and a nice pair of jeans. I had Simon roll me sleeves up to my elbow and then checked myself in the mirror.

"Gonna hit it and quit it?" asked Simon as he walked into the bathroom. I just shrugged in response. Walking out of the bathroom, I went to the window, I saw a car parked and looked up at the clock. 7:52. I turned to look at Simon. "I'll be back later." He just nodded and plopped down in front of his computer as I slipped my shoes on and headed down to the lobby. Once I got there, I went outside and over to the gallery where an extremely beautiful girl was.

I was greeted by a warm smile and a very sweet "Hello Jace."

**Clary's POV**

I blushed when he returned the hello. Even though I was feeling confident about myself, I was still nervous as hell. I watched as he hailed a cab and open the door for me. What a gentleman. Being in such a small space with him, I couldn't help but to notice that he smelt really good. We stopped at a fancy restaurant that my mother and I dreamed of coming too, but never wanted to spend the money on.

The waitress sat us down and of course, flirted hard-core with Jace. I couldn't help but to start to feel self-conscious about myself. Even if he was paying her no attention. After he was able to shoo her away he smiled at me. "Tell me about yourself. All I know is your first name."

I blushed and cleared my throat as I began to tell him about myself. "Well, my name is Clarissa Fray. I am a honor student and a senior at St. Xander High. I am trying to get into Julliard. Like my mother, I am an artist and part-owner of Fairchild Gallery. My best friend is Isabelle Lightwood and I once had a brother but he and my dad died when I was real young." I racked my brain for anything else I could tell him but came up blank. "I have also been a huge fan since you started modeling. The very first thing you started with was doing clothes for malls. Which you already know but I just yeah…" I looked down, blushing like crazy.

I heard a chuckle from across the table which caused me to look up. "You remember those days huh? Many of my so called fans only began to like me as I got older. There a far few and in-between that have been there with me since the beginning. Like you."

The rest of the night was spent swapping silly stories and telling one another our hopes and dreams. He even walked me back to the art gallery. "I bet, you have never been drunk a day in your life! You are such a good girl." Said Jace, laughing playfully. I blushed a little, "I have been, once." I told him. This caused him to grin a little. "How would you like to get drunk with Mr. Jace Herondale?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. I nodded quickly and grinned.

Come 1:30 am, I was drunk as a skunk and he was looking hot as ever. We had rented a room for the night in the hotel he was already staying at and went up and got drunk. He had put some music on and we were dancing and laughing. A slow song came on and I moved closer. Being drunk gives you confidence you'd never have before. "You have such beautiful eyes." Jace said, smiling down at me. I was such a sucker for his golden eyes. Leaning up, I kissed him and everything from there was a blur.

All I knew is I was dressed and then I was suddenly naked and Jace and I were making love. It hurt; being my first time, but it was so magical that I didn't care. Whether it was actually magical or just magical because I was drunk, I don't know; but it was amazing.


	4. Every Action Has a Consequence

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS, THAT ALL BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE. (I forgot to put this on my other 3 chapters! :P)

**Clary's POV**

I awoke the next morning with a hangover and feeling sore everywhere. The spot next to me was empty except for a note.

'Clarissa. We had to leave and I didn't want to wake you. Last night was amazing, I'll never forget it. Or you. Hope all your dreams come true, beautiful. – Jace'

I smiled as I sat up, everything rushing to me at once. The kissing, the stripping of the clothes. I pulled the covers back and blushed; I had lost my virginity to Jace Herondale. Getting up, I dressed quickly; I'd shower when I was home. When I reached the lobby I gave the receptionist the room key and then headed outside where I hailed a cab home.

The house was quiet when I arrived; mom and Luke were probably out somewhere. I took this opportunity to rush upstairs and shower quickly. After I got out, I called up my best friend and began to excitedly tell her all the details.

**Jace's POV**

I watched her sleep, her red hair draping across the pillow. She was a small beauty with so many dreams. Quietly, I got up without waking her and left a note. I never intended on sleeping with her; especially since I was the one who took her virginity. Thinking of that, I felt a little guilty that I took that from her; even if she did want it. Quietly, I slipped out the door and back into mine and Simon's room. He was sitting there with a grin on his face, and our bags all packed. The room was tidy and the beds were made.

"I knew it was going to happen. Does every single time." Simon said, laughing as he stood up and handed me my bag, then slung his own over his shoulder. I stayed quiet, usually I get all hyped up, but this girl, she wasn't my usual type of girl. A small sigh escaped, might as well forget about her like I do all the rest.

"What did the two of you do anyways? Eat and then do the slam bang?" Simon asked as he shut the lights off and opened the hotel door for me, shutting it behind him when I walked out.

The way he spoke about her angered me, how dare he say it like that, implying that she was some cheesy slut or something. Without notice, I slammed him up against the wall. "I think it's time for you to shut your mouth. Or ill shut it for you." The look on his face was pure terror, seeing me react like this. "Let's go." I told him as I backed up and headed for the elevator.

*3 weeks later*

**Clary's POV**

I awoke from a deep sleep and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up what little food I ate yesterday. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and shut the lid before lying back on the bathroom floor. All I wanted to do was cry at this point, I thought it would go away by now, but it hasn't. Once I the feeling of throwing up went away I sat up slowly, and then heaved myself up by using the toilet and the counter.

It started about a week ago. I was sitting at my desk; my mother and step-father were at an art convention so I was alone. Isabelle's older brother Alec came home from college to visit so I knew she was busy. Everything was going good and then suddenly, the nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom.

I wasn't one to get sick, but when I did, it didn't go away for weeks. The next day I made an appointment. They told me to come in, in a week. I asked Isabelle to go with me up she just told me I was a big baby and could go by myself.

Shaking the memory away, I went back to bed until it was time to get up.


	5. The Appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments

**Clary's POV**

I sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever. "Clarissa Fray?" a nurse called out, looking at her clipboard and then back out into the crowd of everyone in the room. I stood up and headed towards her. "Follow me please."

She took me back into a little room where she weighed me and got my height. Yeah, as if I have actually grown any since the last time I was here. "So tell me what's going on today?" She asked, getting her pen ready to write something down. "I keep throwing up a lot and I haven't really eaten much lately because I haven't been hungry." I told her quietly.

She peered up at me and then stood up. She walked over to her counter and got a cup, then walked over to me. "Pee in this if you would. When you're done, don't flush or wash your hands. Put the cup through this window and then come back in here and wash your hands." She handed me the cup, ushered me towards the bathroom and waited.

I headed into the bathroom and did as the nurse said. As I washed my hands, I watched as she did a test on my urine. When I finished, I dried my hands and walked back over to the seat I was sitting at. "Ah, just as I thought." The woman said, bringing my attention to her. She rummaged through a cabinet and got a bottle and then grabbed some pamphlets. She walked back over to me and handed me a bottle of prenatal vitamins and some pamphlets. "Honey, you're feeling that way because you're pregnant."

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach at her words. That means that, that night, he didn't… but he said.. I frowned. I was pregnant by a celebrity who probably doesn't even remember me and will think I'm lying. At least I have my parents and Izzy. "Thank you." I told the lady numbly and then left.

*Later on that day*

Mom and Luke returned around 7 that evening. I was curled up on the couch, where I had been since I got home. Only getting up to throw up or go to the bathroom. I read the pamphlets she had given me over and over again; I could probably memorize them by now.

My mom came looking for me when she called out and I didn't respond. After looking in my room, she came into the living room and saw me there on the couch. "Hi honey. How are you?" She asked as she walked over to me. I didn't respond, just covered my eyes with my arm as the tears welled up in my eyes. My mother was a young mother, she has to understand.

"Clary honey?" My mother said a little concerned as she walked over to the couch and picked up a pamphlet. I heard her gasp, then I heard the paper throw down on the table and she lifted my arm up and stared at me, tears rolling down my face. "Baby, how could you?" She said, as if I did it on purpose. This angered me.

"How COULD I?" I half yelled up at her, sitting up quickly which caused her to back up. "You think I did this on PURPOSE? Are you kidding me mother?" By now, I was yelling. Luke had come into the living room to see what the problem was. Jocelyn looked at Luke, "Clary's pregnant." She told him. His face went from confusion to white as a ghost.

"Who is the father, Clarissa?" My mother half-asked half-demanded. Suddenly all the anger I had escaped me and I began to cry as I sat down on the couch. "Jace…" I replied through sobs. "That model boy that was here a few weeks ago? The date you went on him with…" I nodded and looked up at her. She shook her head in disapproval and headed to her bedroom, Luke trailing on her heels.

Sobbing, I headed to my room and called Izzy, I needed a friend right now.

**Jace's POV**

I lay there, looking up at the ceiling as Aline lay next to me. Since leaving New York, I have stopped cheating. Aline didn't deserve that. "Jace," She began, causing me to look over at her. "Yeah?" I replied. She leaned up on her elbow and smiled as she ran her fingertips down my bare chest. "I love you."

It wasn't like she had said she was pregnant or that she was secretly a serial killer. She said those three little words though; again. "Aline…" I began; she knew I didn't like people telling me they loved me. This caused her to get out of bed quickly and began dressing. "I can't believe you! Almost two fucking years and you can't even say a simple 'I love you too!" I jumped out of bed and walked over to her. "C'mon baby, you know I don't like saying the word love. You know this!"

She glared at me, causing me to back up a little. "I thought, that maybe I could be the lucky one in your life. The one you finally said I love you to, but I can't even get that. I need some time to think." And then I just let her leave. Didn't even try to stop her, what was the point. A soft knock at the door let me know it was Simon.

"Come on in." I said as I sat down, putting my head in hand hands. I didn't hear his footsteps, but I felt him sit down next to me and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Hey bro. She'll be back, she always comes back." He told me softly. I just nodded; I don't think I ever wanted her to come back. She deserves someone to love her. I don't think I was capable of that.


	6. The Choice

The Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments!

**Clary's POV**

The week seemed to go by slow. Isabelle wasn't talking to me; neither were my mother or Luke. It was like, I got pregnant on purpose and now I was acting like I was shocked just like the rest of them. When I got home from school that day, there sat my mom, Luke and Izzy in the living room as if it was time for an intervention to get me to quit drugs.

"Clarissa, sit down please." My mother's voice was stern. Dropping my bag near the table I walked over to the recliner, sat down and folded my arms. "Clary honey, Luke and I have been talking and we have two choices for you." I rolled my eyes at her while I listened. "If you wish to keep the baby, then I want you to move out by the end of the month. I will also be taking you off as part-owner of the gallery and your scholarship to Julliard will be gone because I will not let you submit anything from the gallery. Then there is the option to get rid of it, we will pay for everything."

My mother stared at me and I realized what she meant. Abortion. Murder. She wanted me to murder my own child. "How dare you put this situation on me? It's nice to know that when you were pregnant with me, you considered aborting me. I fucking love you too." With that begin said, I stood up and headed towards the attic to grab empty boxes.

Instantly I felt bad about what I said, but I thought that she of all people would understand. Picking up some boxes, I headed back downstairs and to my room. Looks like I was doing this all on my own. Taking a look around my room, I couldn't decide where I should start first. Three weeks ago, everything had been perfect. Life had been perfect before meeting Jace. Now, I had to adjust, something that would take time. I always thought I'd be older, and married.

A knock sounded and I looked up from where I was standing to see Izzy standing in my doorway. Her long dark hair was in a braid, a few strands falling out of it. The expression she had on her face was, well, blank almost. As if she didn't know how she should feel about this. I had told her everything that had happened, just not… completely everything. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly, walking in and sitting down on my bed.

I walked over to my desk and began packing my stuff into a box. "I just, it is embarrassing to finally lose your virginity until you're eighteen. Not to mention, while drunk. Everything I have always stood against." Isabelle was quiet for a little while, taking in what I said before responding again. "I always thought it'd be me first. The first to get married, first to get pregnant; especially by someone famous."

I just sighed loudly. "Iz, I didn't choose this okay?" I guess my sigh irritated her because she glared at me as she stood up. "Or did you, you slut. You were just so happy that you got the chance to be someone famous and took the chance to sleep with him!"

This was unbelievable! How could she! "What the hell Isabelle!" By now I was screaming. Who did she think she was! "YOU of all people should know that I would never do anything like that, sober!" I was holding some books in hand and I slung them, causing them to slam into the wall. Seeing Isabelle flinch actually made me smile.

Isabelle sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just jealous okay?" I groaned. "Well don't be, okay? I can't even tell Jace that he's going to be a dad, how do you think that makes me feel? That my baby will grow up without ever meeting his or her father?!"

She flinched away before finally sighing. "That won't happen. I have Simon's number…" I stared at her; I could have smacked her for not telling me sooner. "Isabelle! Get Jace's number! Like NOW!"

Isabelle pulled her phone out and began to mumble something about hormonal pregnant woman. I just laughed as her phone beeped, signaling she had a text. "Here…" She said as she handed me her phone and I quickly typed his number in and saved it.


End file.
